thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Trouble in the Outlands". Plot (Back in the Outlands, the hyenas are chewing on the bones of a zebra) *Janja: Gosh....gosh.....GOSH! How long are we going to stay here for? *Chungu: I don't know. I'm bored like crazy. *Cheezi: Crazy like the bad times. *Janja: Shut up. Now if only we can get our lunch in time. Shenzi. *Shenzi: Yes, what can i do for you? *Janja: Go ask Mzingo to do his job and make him capture the baby penguins. *Shenzi: Why would i do that? *Janja: Because, you were our leader of the clan. Since you left following the death of Scar, i have to lead my friends to stop the rest of the world from the stupid Lion Guard. *Shenzi: Don't worry, i'll do it for you. Be good. *go to find Mzingo* *Janja: Such a rival. Woman. (At the Watering Hole, the penguins are catching fish as they throw the fishes in the pile as Lovelace cook them on the campfire) *Simba: You're grilling the fish? *Lovelace: I like it crispy. Crispy like eating krills and shrimps. *Simba: Well okay. I cook my meat in a crispy way. *Esequiel: I thought animals don't cook their own food. *Simba: Well, we roast a dead hyena's leg before. *Montay: Whoa, that was scary. *Simba: It's scary man. Things have already changed. *Erik: Hey, do you think we can go to the pool? *Mumble: No, you were suppose to catch fish. *Erik: Okay daddy. *Gloria: How the process going? *Mumble: We're doing great. Everyone seem to be catching a lot of fish and we're starving like crazy. *Seymour: Man, my tummy is ready to eat some fishes. *Terry: Me too. We're ahead of the fishing game. *Edwin: Catch some fishes y'all! *Terry: *jump in the pool* Yahoo! *Edwin: I'm just going to go and catch some salmon! *jump in the pool* *Mumble: Fresh and good. *Lovelace: Hey. Look like all of our members have all the fish ready for cooking. *Hugh: The big group is doing a good job on catching. *Lovelace: Alright, we got all the fishes we need! *Sven: Let's put them in the fire. *Noah: To the campfire! (The penguins throw the fishes to the campfire as Memphis started to cook them) *Memphis: Make them crispy like a shrimp's skin. *Norma Jean: I bet you can do it. *Memphis: Just cooking it up. *Maurice: This smell nice. *Michelle: Smell like sea food. *Maurice: Oh ho, but it is. *Memphis: Alright, let's place them on the leafs. *Maurice: Go ahead. *Lovelace: Make sure you got the right leafs to spread every fish around to eat. *Memphis: We will. (Memphis and Maurice use the wood paddle stick to put the fishes on each leaf while Lovelace put each wet fish into the campfire to fry) *Lovelace: Let's fry them like fried shrimp. *Sven: Go ahead Lovelace boy. *Lovelace: I'll do my job. *Hugh: Let's get those fishes cooked and eat them up for lunch. *Lovelace: Fast food, all the time! *Montay: Smells like teen spirit. *Esequiel: Are you sure they're about ready? *Lovelace: Right in. Grab what you like. *Montay: Alright, let's eat some real lunch. *Cho Cho: We're ready! (The penguins grab their fishes to eat as they sit together on a bunch of rocks) *Mumble: Ah, so this is the sweet life. *Gloria: These type of fish smell good. *Mumble: Taste just like the ones from back home. *Erik: They taste good. *Terry: Taste delicious. *Edwin: Fresh and salty. *Raul: Yummy. *Montay: I love this fish alot. *Cho Cho: Me too. It's the best fish of all. *Seymour: Not bad for a meal. *Esequiel: But is pretty tasty as lobster. *Black: Yummy yummy food. *White: Josesito should have made a better fish for us. *Esequiel: This is good, yeah. *Mumble: Fresh from the campfire. All crispy. *Lovelace: All of that salt, is killing it. They taste great just like shrimps and krills. *Sven: Best fresh of cook in the house. (At the vultures tree in the Outlands, Mzingo and all of his Parliament flock are standing on the branches for some news) *Mzingo: Okay everyone. Are we clear on this? *Mwoga: Yes. *Vulture #1: We are ready. *Mzingo: Good. Now. *Vulture #2: *clears throat* Sorry about that. *Mzingo: Okay. We have new hyenas on our team. In fate of Scar's death, we are going to figure out where to capture the penguins and fight Simba and all of his pride members in his rock. Janja will be king and the Pride Lands will burn in ashes. *Mwoga: I can't wait for the Lion Guard to be dead at hands. Are you willing to fleet with Janja? *Mzingo: What? Hyenas can't fly. Only hawks and some other birds can fly. Like a hornbill like Zazu. *Mwoga: Am i dumb? *Mzingo: Do you look like a dumb vulture to you? No. *Mwoga: Oh, don't ask me. *Janja: Hey Mzingo. *Mzingo: *look down to Janja and the hyenas* Janja? *Janja: Yes, it's me. I have some new friends i would like to show you. *Chungu: We got company. *Cheezi: They're from the Outlands too. But far away. *Mzingo: Who are they? They look big in size of your parents. *Janja: They're not our parents. That's Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. *Ed: Uh huh. *Shenzi: Oh, you forgot Shriek. He's in our group too. *Shriek: Whatever. *Mzingo: Very nice to meet you all. We would like to have a introduction with you guys. *Shenzi: Yeah. We used to work with Scar a few years ago. *Mzingo: Scar?! *Janja: You know the lion who is Mufasa's brother. He got killed by them. *Banzai: That's us alright. *Ed: He he he. *Mzingo: Names. *Banzai: But we already did. *Mzingo: Just checking. And perfect. All clear in course. *Janja: Good. We need to get a new plan started for the clan. *Shenzi: Come over to the rock cave. It's getting hot in here. *Mzingo: This is not a good place for a vulture. (In the rock cave, the hyenas and the vultures are there for a meeting) *Shenzi: Okay, listen up. What's our next to do when we have the ability to stop Simba and his Pride Landers? *Janja: First we stop the Lion Guard and stop the rest of the world. That will be pretty easy since the babies and kids are weak. *Mzingo: I think we should try again to capture a baby penguin. They're pretty tasty like dessert. *Chungu: They taste like frozen meerkat. *Cheezi: Meerkats are gross. *Nne: And nasty! *Tano: They look like deformed mongooses to me. *Banzai: I remember when the meerkat colony ran off. *Ed: Uh? *Banzai: Ed, do you know why we're acting serious about this? This ain't funny you know. *Ed: Ugh. *Shenzi: This is getting a bit crazy. *Janja: Alright, you vultures go spy on the penguins and make sure you capture them. *Mzingo: We'll be on our way Janja to capture the penguins. *Mwoga: What do penguin taste like? *Janja: You haven't even tasted one yet. *Mzingo: They taste soft like a bird chick. *Janja: You guys are birds! *Mzingo: Hey. *Chungu: Are you going to exile us all? *Janja: No. I'm no king. I am a lord. A LORD! *Cheezi: Just like a monkey wizard? *Janja: Ha ha, very funny. No more goofing around. You vultures have to go and capture the penguins! *Mzingo: Right at your side Janja. Let's go boys, we got some work to do. *fly off with his vultures* *Mwoga: Off and away. *Janja: Precisely, there will be no more penguins wandering around on the continent. The Pride Lands will be ours when we hit over the rock. *Shenzi: As we pray for Scar, we will finish what he has started. *Banzai: No more lions, no more zebras and no more animals in the wild. *Ed: Ha ha ha ha ha! *Shriek: This is going to make me munch like a rock. (Back at the watering hole, the penguins are eating their fish with a pile of fish stacked together like a bunch of coins) *Noah: Fish, fish, fish! We got all the fish we always wanted. *Seymour: Sweet grey creature of fish. *Terry: This never get too old. *Mumble: I love this fish man. We should eat it again sometime. *Lovelace: Safe and sound. Yeah. *Sven: Very funny Lovelace. Very very funny. *Lovelace: I'm the man. (The vultures are in the sky, flying to search for a penguin to capture) *Mzingo: Where are the penguins at? *Mwoga: They were just here. They gotta be here somewhere since they all walk slow. *Mzingo: What is this? A pile of fish? *Mwoga: Smell like lunch. Look like we got some capturing to do. *Mzingo: Sweet Revenge. Our plan is going to work out great on capturing those flappy useless birds. *Mwoga: Oh boy, oh boy, let's capture them all. *Mzingo: Go down and capture the baby penguins! (Back with the penguins still) *Memphis: I never get too addicted on eating those fishes. *Norma Jean: This smells good. *Lovelace: I've never been too addicted. *Sven: Me too. *Memphis: Beats me. *Noah: Everything is fine and nothing is going to hold us back. (Mzingo, Mwoga and a few vultures capture Erik, Atticus and a few baby penguins into the feast and fly to escape into the Outlands) *Erik: Daddy! *Atticus: Help me! *Mumble: Erik! *Seymour: Son! *Lovelace: Oh no, not the skuas. *Kion: They're not skuas. They're vultures! *Simba: Mzingo. *Mumble: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Simba: Yes. I've seen these vultures before in the Outlands. Come on. We have to go chase them back! *Noah: No we can't. I'm too old to run. *Lovelace: Me too. I'm chubby and fat. *Hugh: I'm shy to go to a dangerous place like the Forbidden Shore. *Simba: What? *Mumble: You guys stay. I'll take the others with me to come and stop those vultures from capturing the kids. *Simba: Lion Guard, you're coming with me. *Kion: Glad to have you join us dad. *Mumble: Sven, come. Esequiel, come. Montay, come. And Adelie Amigos, come. *Ramón: Yay. *Carmen: Por favor, we're going. *Mumble: Sorry Carmen. Not you. Just the boys. *Carmen: Awwww. *Cho Cho: Don't worry Carmen, you're not the only one. I can't come too. *Carmen: No fair. My mate is there. *Ramón: Look like we have another rescue mission to do. *Simba: Hop on my back and we'll go as fast as we could. *Mumble: But we can't jump as high as a leap frog. *Simba: *lay down* Hop on. (Mumble, Esequiel, Montay, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo hop on Simba's back as Simba lay up) *Mumble: We're all good to good. *Simba: Good for you guys. Sven, aren't you coming along? *Sven: Don't worry. I'm good. *Lovelace: He can fly you know. *Simba: Good. *Kion: Okay, now we're ready to leave. *Simba: Stay in touch. My group, let's go. *Kion: Til the Pride Lands end and. *Simba, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Mumble, Esequiel, Montay, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo: LION GUARD DEFEND! *Sven: What's a Lion Guard? *Simba: You didn't say the line together? It's what we are as a team. *Sven: But we no lions. *Simba: You're a puffin and these guys riding on my back are penguins. You guys are the Penguin Guard then. *Montay: Penguin Guard? But we never had a Penguin Guard before in Antarctica. *Esequiel: Not til the security in Adelie-Land back up for all of us. *Ramón: I hate securities. *Raul: Me too. You make them push us all the way a few years back then. *Lombardo: This is why you guys shouldn't shut up about Sven flying on the top of the glacier. *Ramón: No i did not. *Montay: Stop hurting his feelings and i mean it. *Sven: I didn't hear that. *Ramón: Shoot, that was close. *Mumble: Noisy friends these days. *Kion: Daddy, these vultures are about to head over to the Outlands. *Simba: Not the Outlands. I knew some of the bad lions i know reside into the Outlands. Even most of the bad animals like the hyenas are there. *Ono: I'll keep an eye on them. *Simba: It's payback time. (Back in the Outlands, the vultures arrive back and drop the baby penguins on the ground with the rock sharps, circled like a cage) *Erik: Hey. *Atticus: What is this? *Mzingo: He he he he he. You're in the Outlands. *Mwoga: You guys are going to be the dessert. We'll wait for a lion to come and kill it with our feet. *Atticus: That's nasty. I would rather be captured by a skua than being captured by a nasty vulture. *Mzingo: Shut up! Don't mock us all. *Emperor Chick #1: You'll leave learn to apologize. *Emperor Chick #2: You're mean! *Mzingo: You're all mean! We'll never apologize ever! *Janja: Okay vultures, enough mocking and go back to your tree. So, what do we got here. *Erik: Are you nice? *Janja: Am i nice? No i am not nice. *Shenzi: We're mean, evil and predators. *Emperor Chicks: *scream* *Banzai: Okay Shenzi, cut it out. One of you babies are going to get eaten first. *Emperor Chick #3: I'm not going to get eaten. *Banzai: Oh, Ed will. He will be the first to eat a baby penguin, right? *Ed: Heh heh ha ha ha. *Erik: Go away. *Banzai: Scream all you want kids, but your parents are not coming back for you. (Back in the grasslands, Will and Bill are still swimming in the river) *Will: How long is this river gonna take us in? *Bill: About an hour. *Will: Let's just leave right now. It's getting boring in here. *Montay: *heard when riding on Simba* Woo! We can't wait to save the baby penguins! *Will: What was that? *Bill: Some group of penguins riding on a beast. *Will: That was odd. Keep swimming. (Back with Simba and the Lion Guard with the penguins on top and Sven flying, the gang is about to reach to the Outlands) *Sven: We are almost to the Outlands. *Simba: We'll teach these hyenas a lesson to not mess with our friends. *Bunga: The baby penguins gotta be here somewhere. *Mumble: I hope Erik and Atticus are okay. Let's hope that the vultures doesn't eat them on them. *Simba: Here we are, the Outlands. *Kion: Someone's coming. Hide over that big rock. *Sven: Hiding time, hiding time. (The gang hide on the big rock as Shriek come out of the Outlands to check on the whole plains) *Shriek: No lion. No zebra. No hippo. Good. *Chungu: Hey Shriek, wanna eat some zebra meat with us? *Shriek: Sure. Zebra taste just like lion. *Cheezi: Yeah ha ha. I'll love to vore on some zebra meat. *Shriek: Gross. *Cheezi: What? *Shriek: I'm just playing. We have to go talk to Janja and Shenzi about it. *Chungu: I bet our bosses would be upset if we didn't catch a lion on time. *Cheezi: We would be lucky enough to take over the big pointy rock for ourselves. (As Shriek, Chungu and Cheezi leaves, the gang get off the rock from hiding) *Simba: Shoot, that was even a close one. *Montay: We almost fell our backs. *Simba: Okay, everyone off my back. *sit down* (Mumble, Esequiel, Montay, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo get off on Simba's back as Simba move up) *Mumble: All clear. *Kion: Are you guys ready to rescue the baby penguins? *Ono: Yes. *Esequiel: You're counting on us. *Kion: Then let's go. (The gang sneaked to the Outlands as they hide over to the cave) *Mumble: Why are we hiding? *Simba: We don't wanna get ourselves stuck into this situation where the hyenas would be walking all over the place. *Esequiel: So where do we get stuck into this. *Simba: Shhhh. Don't talk. *Nne: *walk with Tano without noticing the gang in the cave* So, what are lions so called kings? *Tano: I heard that they're ugly. *Nne: Ha, they even play with their paws all day. *Simba: What did they say to the lions? *Kion: Dad, no. *Simba: *show up and roar at Nne and Tano* *Nne: Eek! *Tano: Lion! *Simba: *grab Nne and fight Tano* *Tano: Hey lion, come chase me stupid. *Simba: *jump and hit Tano as he bite on Nne* *Nne: Nice kitty. *Simba: *punch Nne* *Tano: You hurt my best friend. Now i hurt you next! *Simba: *hit Tano in the face* Good for you. *Mumble: Wow, you are the bomb. *Rinaldo: That was strange. *Ramón: Ha ha ha, take that you hyenas! *Simba: Let's go. I know the baby penguins gotta be here somewhere. *Sven: But we gotta keep on movie. Sventhink like you can. *Simba: What? *Sven: Ain't got time to explain. Let's move. (Back at the vulture tree, Mzingo and the vultures land on the branches) *Mzingo: Now that the baby penguins are trapped, we should go after the meerkats next. *Mwoga: Didn't the meerkats move a few years ago when the Battle of Pride Rock ended? *Mzingo: No, NO! This can't be happening. Those nasty meerkats has pop out of their holes to move. I remember one of the meerkats that the hyenas have faced. Even one of them is Fearless Buzz. *Mwoga: I thought Scar killed him. *Mzingo: Scar killed Mufasa in the Gorge. But Shenzi ate the meerkat to death. *Mwoga: Good for him. Timon's father also survived into the hole that we didn't even get to kill. *Vulture #1: Um, are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Vulture #2: I see footprints. *Mzingo: Footprints?! Those animals must have sneaked into the Outlands. How did they get into the land fast? It smell like Simba and his Lion Guard reaching to the baby penguins. Let's warn Janja about this. *Mwoga: Off and away. (The vultures fly off to find Janja. Back with Simba, Mumble and the group as they hide to the rock where the hyenas are sniff and chewing on the bones) *Shriek: I see garbage. Always garbage! *Shenzi: Come on Shriek. This kind of bone isn't that bad. *Shriek: Shut up. There's nothing to eat and we have no meal left to chew on. *Banzai: Unless we eat the baby penguins for dessert early. *Shriek: No. The dessert always doesn't go first before the meal. That's the appetizer! *Banzai: You know, you're screaming too much lately. And second of all, you're even chewing on a bone that you have already gotten to. *Shriek: I'm no cape dog and i have mark my words. *Janja: Hey guys, wanna go feast on a zebra? I heard that they're herding over at the other watering hole. *Shriek: Smell like food! *Mzingo: Hyenas, hyenas! The animals have snuck into the Outlands. *Janja: Kion! They can't get away with this. *Shriek: We have a big lunch right now and one of them is Simba. (With the gang hiding on the rock) *Bunga: They know that we're here? *Fuli: Bunga, they can hear us from here. *Beshte: Guys, let's not say a word and get this over with. *Janja: What is that noise. *Chungu: It gotta be them. *Nestor: Oh no. Plan A! Plan A! *Bunga: I got this. *shout* Zuka Zama! *Janja: That sound like a honey badger. Come out, come out whatever you are. *Ono: *shout* Yoo hoo! I'm flying over here. And i'm so invisible. *Cheezi: Where is that flying bird? *Kion: *shout* Hey! If you wanna find the Lion Guard, chase after us into the path. *Janja: They're in the path. This way! *Mzingo: *land by the gang* Ah ha. Boo! *Mumble: Ahh! *Mzingo: They're in here! *Simba: What? *roar at the vultures* *Shenzi: Come out now. *Simba: *show up with his group* I know you guys are- What? Shenzi? *Shenzi: Simba. *Simba: You three are alive? No, how could it be? *Banzai: Ever since we ate Scar, we survived the big flames over at Pride Rock and the rest of the group escaped in time of the rain. *Ed: Ha ha ha. *Simba: Monsters! *Mumble: You know these guys? *Simba: Yes. They used to be the loyal followers of Scar when Scar first took over Pride Rock and took over the whole Pride Lands. *Kion: And they're teaming up with Janja. *Janja: That's right Kion. We're teaming up. Teaming up like we're getting revenge on you. *Bunga: If you wanna mess with the guard, then you gotta past toward us. *Janja: Look like we have a fight. *Simba: Penguins and Sven, go find the baby penguins and get them out. *Mumble: We got this. *Janja: Vultures, stop the penguins! *Mzingo: Fast and free food! *Mumble: Run! *Sven: We got this. *fight the vultures with Ono* *Ono: *move up and down with two vultures bumping each other* *Simba: Lion Guard, go! *Janja: Hyenas, attack! (Simba, Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte clash against the hyenas. Simba fight with Shenzi as Kion claws against Chungu and Cheezi. Bunga jump over to fight against the other hyenas as Fuli and Beshte bump over Ed and Shriek.) *Ed: Bong. *Shriek: Ow! Stupid. *Fuli: Show some respect spotted hyena. *Beshte: You'll never learn. *Shenzi: Come on, we got this. *Simba: *roar and grab Shenzi* That's for trying to hurt my friends at the Battle of Pride Rock. *slap Shenzi* *Banzai: *bite Simba's fur* *Simba: *roar and try to get Banzai off his fur* *Banzai: First bite in the house. *Simba: *turn around and throw Banzai to Ed* *Ed: Oof. *Banzai: Hey. *Shriek: None of you losers will like this. *Simba: *roar at the hyenas* *Kion: *push Janja down* Stop! *Janja: Whoa, hey little guy. *Kion: *slap Janja* Enough killing innocent animals. *Janja: *push Kion to the ground* Back off! *Beshte: Stop! *bump Janja* *Janja: Hey, what did you do that for? *Beshte: Remember when my dad bump you into the water the other day? *Janja: Yeah. You'll regret this. *Beshte: Don't play games with me. *Fuli: Huwezi! *dash over to the hyenas* *Hyena #1: Hey. *Hyena #2: Watch it cheetah. *Hyena #3: You run fast. (Meanwhile, the penguins found the baby penguins over a sharp of rocks trapping them) *Mumble: Erik. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. *Esequiel: Now grab. *Mumble: *try to grab the sharp rock* We need more pressure. *Montay: Under pressure! *try to pull the rock sharp out with his friends* *Ramón: It's too tight. *Raul: Yeah man, we're weak. *Mumble: Just wait for Simba to come back to get this thing out. *Nne: Where do you guys you think you're going? *Tano: Pick on somebody your own size. *Mumble: You guys are still alive? *Nne: Yeah, look like we're gonna eat you. *Esequiel: Stay in cover! *Montay: *run and kick Tano* *Tano: Ooh. *Montay: No one messes with us. *Nne: Hey, it's the brown penguin again. *Montay: Shut up! *punch Nne* *Nne: Ow, my nose. *Mumble: Dead end everyone. You know how it feels. *Montay: I'll teach those dummies a lesson. (Back at the fight, Simba bite the hyenas and throw them to the other hyenas) *Simba: *roar at the hyenas* *Kion: Dad, these big guys are stronger than the teen ones. *Simba: Just go fight the teenagers then. *Janja: Hey, look at me. I'm a teenager. *Bunga: We don't have much time. We need to go rescue the baby penguins now. *Chungu: Here little honey badger. *Cheezai: We want some of your fur. *Bunga: You want fur? You have this! *throw a rock at Chungu* *Chungu: Ow. That's not fur, it's a rock. *Simba: *hit Shriek and Ed* Kion, do the Power of the Roar? *Kion: What? I can't waste all of my roar power for today. *Simba: Just do it. It's the only chance to defeat them in time. *Kion: But....but? *Janja: Get the lion cub! *Ono: No. *wind blast on the hyenas* *Janja: Cut the wind out! *Mzingo: Stop it flying bird. *Sven: *zoom and hit Mzingo* Enough! *Shenzi: What is going on here? *Simba: Kion, now! *Kion: *use the Roar of the Elders to the hyenas* *Janja: Hold on. *flew by with the hyenas to the rock wall* Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *Mwoga: Oh no. *Simba: This way everyone! *Mzingo: Chase them boys. Don't let them get away. *Sven: Wait up. Don't leave the birds behind. *Ono: Affirmative! (Back with the penguins, Montay is still fighting Tano and Nne while the penguins are having a hard time on getting the rock sharps out to free the baby penguins) *Raul: It's not working. *Esequiel: We don't have that much pressure. We're too weak. *Rinaldo: Nestor, pull it up. You're strong. *Nestor: I can't. I guess i'm fat. *Mumble: What? *Ramón: Are you kidding me? *Nestor: I heard something. Move back! *Ramón: Everyone move back for Simba! *Beshte: Twende kiboko! *bump and break the rock sharps* *Erik: Beshte. *Atticus: You save us all. *Beshte: We're here to the rescue. *Simba: Is anyone alright? *Atticus: Yes. *Montay: Need a little help? The teen hyenas are about to eat me. *Tano: Yum yum yum. *Nne: Here birdy birdy. *Simba: Stop again! *grab Tano and hit Nne* *Nne: Ooh. *Tano: Let go of me. *Simba: *bite Tano and throw him to the rock* *Nne: Buddy! *run to Tano* *Ramón: You guys suck! *Mzingo: Vultures on the loose. *Kion: Oh no, the vultures are headed this way. *Simba: Don't worry, the king have its stride to get the predators out of the way. *roar at the vultures* *Mwoga: King Lion! Fly away! *Mzingo: Let's get out of here! *fly away with his vultures* *Bunga: Goodbye nasty vultures. *Fuli: Don't come back ever again! *Ramón: We got it! *Raul: Woo! *Beshte: *get up and move back from the baby penguins* You chicks are free to go. *Erik: Thank you Mr. Beshte. *Beshte: You're welcome. *Mumble: Erik. *Erik: Daddy. *hug Mumble* *Mumble: I know you miss me. *Atticus: Where's daddy? *Fuli: Your dad is with the others back at the watering hole. We'll make sure we get you guys back to the watering hole. *Atticus: We will. *Nne: *run to the group* You're all dead meat! *Beshte: Shut up! *bump Nne to the rock wall* *Nne: Stupid. *Ramón: That's it. We won. Let's get out of here. (After the battle and the rescuing, the group make it out of the Outlands as they are back in the grasslands and far from the watering hole) *Mumble: We did amazing. *Sven: We kick some vulture and hyena butt. *Simba: We all wanted to come and save you guys. But you can't help yourselves out of this. *Erik: The predators are always looking for us. *Kion: Think about the time your dad is a hero for saving something. *Erik: I know, he save the fishes once from the aliens. *Mumble: That's my boy. *Bunga: Aliens? Never heard of those before. *Ramón: I thought those elephant seals are big, mean and even smelly. *Ono: Elephant seals? *giggle* I never knew a elephant and a seal would mix. *Ramón: Hey, stop. It's a species of seal. *Bunga: Never heard of a seal before in my life. *Kion: But we have elephants in the Pride Lands. They look big and have those flappy ears with a trunk and horns. *Sven: Do they gather around in a group? *Kion: Yes. They always gather around. *Beshte: We have a lot of elephant friends in the Pride Lands. You'll meet them when we get back to the watering hole. *Atticus: Sound good to me. *Mumble: I always wanted to ride on a elephant seal once. But they won't let me. *Simba: Not every animal want to ride on their backs. *Mumble: Sure thing that they're unique. *Sven: Just like a eagle. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 5) Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 3) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters